So That's Where My Shirts Went!
by shslteddybear
Summary: Some sort of boarding school non-despair AU where Komaeda is super in love with Hinata, but when is he not? Anyway Komaeda likes stealing shirts.


If you were to say the word "beautiful" around Nagito Komaeda, the first thing that would come to his head would be his best friend, Hajime Hinata.

Hope? Hajime Hinata.

Love? Hajime Hinata.

No matter how he tried to convince himself otherwise, Komaeda was deeply in love with Hinata, to the point where it hurt. He found it very, very hard to believe that somebody as simply amazing as Hinata would ever love garbage like him. Sometimes he cried himself to sleep, his mind stuck in the horrible thought that Hinata would only ever be his best friend, nothing more.

One day, Hinata and Komaeda were in the brunette's room, working on the homework Komaeda simply would never understand. "Hey, Komaeda, I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back, okay?" Hinata said, smiling at his friend briefly before heading to the bathroom. It was then Komaeda got the idea to take one of Hinata's shirts and smell it, wondering if it would be like Hinata was that close to him. Before he could stop himself, he went into Hinata's drawer, took out a shirt, and, with shaking hands, lifted it to his face and smelled it. He began to feel dizzy, and he inhaled Hinata's scent again, and again, and he heard himself let out a quiet moan. He tore the shirt away from his face, ashamed of himself. Was he really so aroused by the scent of his friend? He shoved the shirt into his backpack and ran out of the room without taking his homework and hurried back to his own room where he continued to inhale the scent of the person he loved most.

This went on for months. Komaeda would steal a shirt from Hinata, inhale the scent, get aroused, feel ashamed of himself, and return the shirt to Hinata once it lost its scent, telling him that someone must have mixed up their shirts in the laundry. This had happened so often that Hinata began to grow suspicious, wondering how Komaeda really got a hold of his shirts.

One day after Hinata's and Komaeda's homework sessions, Hinata followed his friend to his room, determined to find out what was going on with Komaeda. What he found surprised him, but didn't make him angry at all.

Hinata put his ear to the door, listening carefully. At first, he heard nothing, but eventually he began hearing moans from his friend. "Alright," he thought, "maybe he's being your average teenager and he's just masturbating?" Right as he came to that conclusion, he heard another moan, but this time...

"Hinata-Kun..."

The brunette felt his face heat up, and immediately understood what his shirts were being used for. Komaeda was using his shirts for his own pleasure.

Hinata opened the door slightly, quickly wishing he didn't. Komaeda had Hinata's shirt pressed to his face, and his free hand was in his pants, doing God-knows-what. "Komaeda!" Hinata exclaimed before he could stop himself. Komaeda stopped what he was doing, shaking, and removed the shirt from his face. "Hi-Hinata-Kun...I-I'm so s-sorry...!"

"Komaeda, if you wanted to have sex with me, why didn't you just say so?" Hinata questioned. Komaeda's face went bright red, and he began stuttering out nonsense. Hinata quickly had the other boy pinned against the wall, and his lips and hands quickly got to work.

The next day, after classes were over, Komaeda approached Hinata before he got to his dorm. "Hinata-Kun...a-about yesterday..." Komaeda said, shaking slightly, obviously nervous. "Does...um...that mean I'm your boyfriend...?" This got Hinata to start laughing, which embarrassed Komaeda further. "I-I'm sorry! I-I shouldn't have a-asked! N-Nobody would want t-trash-!" He started, but Hinata silenced him with a kiss. "Komaeda, of course you're my boyfriend now," He said after pulling away. "I wouldn't have sex with you if I didn't love you! That wouldn't make me a very good person, would it?" Komaeda's eyes widened. "Hi-Hinata-Kun...you...love me?" He asked. Hinata's smile softened a bit as he said, "Yes, Komaeda. I love you."

"I love you, too, Hinata-Kun!"


End file.
